


Nighttime Detective

by laytonkyoujuu



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: #justiceforflora, Detective, Flora deserves everything, Ivy and Daniel will never be seen again hhh, OCs - Freeform, You can ship Ivy and Flora, Zine piece, its not canon but I’m fine with it, shut up level 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laytonkyoujuu/pseuds/laytonkyoujuu
Summary: My piece for the Justice for Flora zine! Flora deserves so much more than what Level-5 gave her so I wrote this! Check out the full zine and I hope you all enjoy this!
Kudos: 3





	Nighttime Detective

Flora beamed. She couldn’t believe what her father was saying. Was this a dream? No way, it seemed too real. Hershel smiled, waiting for her answer. Flora snapped out of her trance. 

“Yes! I’d love to go on an adventure with you!” She proudly exclaimed. Hershel nodded. “I hope that you do know that Luke will be joining us.” 

“I’m okay with that!” She jumped into Hershel’s arms, surrounding him in a hug. He laughed. “You should start packing. We’re leaving later today and we’ll be there for a few days.” Hershel suggested. 

“Okay!”

~~~🌸🌸~~~

A knock on the door rang through the house. Flora walked to it, opening the door. “Luke!” She happily said.

“Flora! It’s good to see you again!” The blue-hatted boy said. She opened the door further to invite him inside. He walked in, Flora shutting it behind him.  
“Dad! Luke is here!” She exclaimed. 

Hershel came out of another room. “Well hello there, Luke,” he said. Luke ran up to give him a hug.

“I think that we are ready to go, now that Luke is here. Luke, please get Flora’s bag and meet us at the Laytonmobile,” Hershel said.

“It’s okay, Dad! I’ve got it,” she smiled. 

Hershel and Luke both looked at each other, shrugged, and then looked at Flora with a smile on their faces too. Hershel opened the door for them all. They stepped outside, walking to the Laytonmobile. They all placed their bags down as Luke opened the trunk. Hershel went back to the door to lock up as both Luke and Flora fit their bags into the trunk like a puzzle. Eventually they solved it, closing the trunk and getting into their respective seats. Flora always sat in the back left seat while Luke sat in the passenger seat. Hershel soon joined them, sitting in the driver’s seat. He turned on the car, driving away to their next investigation. 

“Dad?” Flora asked. Hershel replied, “Yes?”

She responded, “What mystery are we going to solve?” He smiled while Luke nodded. He also didn’t know.

Hershel said, “We are going to visit the small town of Jaimoar. Apparently things have been disappearing from everyone’s homes. However, I may be sensing that this might be linked to something bigger. I hope that isn’t the case, but that is why I invited you Flora. You might be able to figure out something that neither I nor Luke might know.” 

Flora’s eyes gleamed with determination. If she could find something that they didn’t know, she knew that she could go on more investigations. And that excited her. Luke, of course started asking questions about the letter and such while Flora sat and listened until they arrived at their destination. They all looked around at the town before them. To Flora and Luke, it seemed quite magical. There were lights shining everywhere which complimented the town’s purple hue. There weren’t too many villagers around, making it seem like a quiet town. Both Flora and Luke looked at Hershel as he directed them to follow him. They did as told. They walked around looking for the house of the town’s mayor. Someone eventually walked up to them. 

“I heard that you all were looking for Mayor Seiden. I’m Ivy,” the little girl said. 

They all nodded. 

Flora asked, “Nice to meet you, Ivy! We are actually looking for her, how did you know?” 

Ivy smiled, her brown hair shining as the lights seemed to grab onto her. “Word spreads fast here. Not many people live in Jaimoar. So when a bunch of outsiders come in, everyone knows quickly,” she explained. “Follow me, I’ll take you to her.” 

They all nodded again, doing as she said. They continued to walk until they got to her door. Ivy knocked on the door, a faint voice telling them to enter. She opened the door. “Go ahead and go in, I have to go,” she said.

They all thanked her and walked inside. As Flora walked by her, she lightly touched her shoulder. 

“Can you meet me at the front of the town at 9?” She asked.

Flora nodded, “I’ll try.”

Ivy smiled wider. She walked away as Flora walked inside. Hershel and Luke were already sitting down and talking with the mayor. Mayor Seiden waved at Flora. She gestured to a seat beside Hershel. 

“You can sit here!” She said politely, Flora doing just that. 

Hershel and the mayor continued to talk as Luke jotted down notes. “As I was saying, I have a list of names and the things that they’re missing. I hope that you can figure out who the culprit is and get our belongings back.” 

Hershel smiled, giving a tip of his hat to her. “We-“ He was cut off by his tiny blue shadow.

“We’ll figure it out, don’t you worry!” He said as Hershel looked down beside him and smiled wider. Flora did the same.

“Good luck to you three,” the mayor said.

They all got up, said their goodbyes, and left. Hershel closed the door. “We need to find a place to stay. It’s getting dark.” 

Both kids nodded in agreement. They asked around, eventually finding somewhere to stay. They all checked in, got their bags, and unpacked in their room. Flora looked up at a clock in their room, noticing that it was almost 9.

“Dad, can I go up and explore the town?” She questioned. He looked concerned. “Bring a flashlight with you.”

She nodded, grabbing one out of the bag she packed. “Okay, Dad. I’ll be back.” 

She walked out, closing the door and going to the front of the town. Flora waited until she saw Ivy walking up to her. 

“I hope you haven’t been waiting too long, my parents told me to do something,” Ivy said. “No, you’re perfectly fine. What did you want?” Flora asked.

“Follow me!” Ivy ran, Flora running after her. Eventually, they came across a treehouse. “Climb up! I have something to show you.”

Flora did as told, climbing up behind her. They got to the top and Ivy pulled a sheet down. “I was told that you’re looking for the person that is stealing all of our things.”

Flora nodded, curious as to what she was leading into.

“I have photos of the crook up here. I’ve been tracking the houses that he’s been stealing stuff from and the times of when he does it. There’s a pattern here, um.. I never got your name. I’m so sorry.” She said, getting sidetracked.

“Oh, um, I’m Flora.” She responded.

“That’s a really pretty name. Anyway, where were we? Oh, yeah! There’s a pattern here, Flora! Do you know what it is?”

Flora nodded, analyzing the times and houses. “There’s always an hour difference of when he steals something. If he takes something at 12:00 am, the next day he’ll steal something at 1:00 am! He also does it in a diagonal way from house to house! With that in mind, he’s going to be at Manor Drive in seven minutes!” She exclaimed.

Ivy smiled, “Exactly! Now let’s go get him!!” 

They ran down the treehouse ladder, running to Manor Drive. They got there quickly. 

“I’m going on the backside of the houses, you get the front!” Ivy said.

Flora nodded. She stayed put in front of the houses. Soon, she saw a hooded figure run past her. She looked at it. “Is that the crook? Oh, it is!” She booked it after him, remembering her lessons of fighting just in case if she had to use them. 

She remembered her blocks, punches, and kicks. Flora had to thank her uncle Desmond for teaching her. Hershel never wanted Flora to put herself in harm’s way, but she wanted to know how to fight and how to use self-defense. Desmond taught her secretly, without her dad’s permission. She ran, landing a kick right into the back of the figure’s knees. Surprisingly, he fell over with the first kick. Flora placed a knee to his chest.

“Ivy!!” She yelled. 

Ivy came running to see Flora pinning down the figure. 

“Go to the inn and get my dad and Luke! They’re in room 209!”

Ivy nodded, running to get them. Flora stayed there, trying not to unmask him until everyone got there. All of a sudden, she saw three white lights getting closer. She could tell that it was Hershel, Luke, and Ivy with Mayor Seiden behind them. Hershel sighed.

“I got the culprit!” Flora yelled. 

Luke smiled. “Good job, Flora!” He jumped up and down.

Hershel smiled too, kneeling beside the hooded being. He pulled off their hood, revealing a blonde-haired man. 

Hershel strictly asked, “Who are you and what are you doing?”

The other man sighed, “My name is Daniel. I was here to steal from those people so that I could provide for my own family. I know that I shouldn’t be doing such a thing, but it was just so easy.”

Hershel nodded. “Go with Mayor Seiden. Now,” he said. 

Daniel got up as Flora released him, walking with the mayor. 

“Now, Flora.” Hershel announced. She didn’t know how he’d react to her being able to fight someone.

“Good job. Though I wouldn’t have attacked him like that, you did an amazing job,” He continued.

Flora smiled. “Well, it’s all thanks to Ivy! She created the plan!” She said.  
Ivy smiled, earning a tip of the hat from Professor Hershel Layton himself.

“Now, let’s all go to sleep, it is really late after all.”

They all agreed. Ivy went her own way but not without goodbyes from Flora. They hugged and said goodbye. Flora ran to catch up with Hershel and Luke as she waved to Ivy. All three of them went back to the inn.


End file.
